leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JmLyan/Alundre, the Magnificent Alchemist
|date = |health = 60 |attack = 40 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 440 (+90) |mana = 250 (+50) |damage = 53 (+3) |range = 125 |armor = 15 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2.2%) |healthregen = 7 (+0.55) |manaregen = 5 (+0.5) |speed = 340 }} Alundre, the Magnificent Alchemist is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities of an item's value when he uses it with Mix. This passive is doubled if the item can't normally be bought on the current map. }} Alundre gains extra item slots where he can put consumable items only. Items put in these slots can only be used with Mix. |description2 = Alundre begins mixing his items. For 3 seconds, his consumable items have no effects when used, but if he uses two items within the duration he mixes them together, creating a special effect. If only one item is used while mixing, the used item is regained when Mix' cooldown ends. Alundre heals an allied champion, restoring health. Alundre restores mana to an allied champion other than himself. Alundre protects an allied champion, shielding it for . Alundre places an enchanted pole on a target location that lasts for 5 seconds. The pole restores each second to nearby allied champions. Alundre places an enchanted pole on a target location that lasts for 5 seconds. The pole deals magic damage each second to nearby enemy champions. Alundre strengthens an allied champion, causing its next basic attack to deal bonus physical damage and heals it for 50% of the bonus damage dealt. Alundre enchants an allied champion, causing its next spell to deal bonus magical damage to enemies hit and the cooldown of that spell is reduced by 25% if it is a basic ability and 10% if it is an ultimate ability. Alundre strengthens an allied champion, causing its basic attacks to deal bonus physical damage for 5 seconds. Alundre enchants an allied champion, causing its basic attacks to deal bonus magical damage for 5 seconds. Alundre reveals all enemy champions in a target location for seconds and deals to them. Stealthed champions are revealed for half the duration, but take 50% more damage. Alundre throws a flask at a target location, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and stunning them for 1.5 seconds. Crystalline Flask is lost when used with Mix. Alundre feeds a target poro with a special cookie, casuing it to explode and deal magic damage to nearby enemies and knocks them back. Alundre fails to create anything useful and throws the waste at a target location, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and reduces Mix' cooldown by 50%. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Alundre lights a flask with oil on fire and throws it at a target location. The impact deals magic damage to nearby enemies and leaves behind a fire field that continues to deal magic damage for 3 seconds to enemies in it. Enemy champions standing in the field have reduced armor. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} One of Alundre's concoctions is leaking as he walks, creating a path of fluid behind him that lasts for 3 seconds. Allied champions that step in it gain increased movement and attack speed that lingers for 1 second after leaving the trail. |leveling= |cost = 8 |costtype = mana per second }} Gas from Alundre's experiments surrounds him, dealing magic damage each second and slowing nearby enemies. |description2 = Alundre blows up his experiments, dealing magic damage and knocking enemies around him back. The passive is disabled when Experimental Stench is activated and gradually recovers over its cooldown. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Category:Custom champions